Byakugan-Ressangan combo
by Shade God Jake
Summary: Naruto in a moment of stupidity, leaves Konoha after he thinks he has "tainted" Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Naruto's POV_

Naruto muttered to himself "Damn it, I will be late for my" Sakura asked "Late for your what, Naruto?" Naruto then said "My date with" but Sakura tapped Ino the shoulder and said "Ino, Naruto has a date with someone." Ino turned and asked "WHAT! with who, Naruto?" Naruto looked at the clock and then said "Damn gotta go, I will see you both tomorrow." He ran outside and turned down the alleyway he had adopted and soon he felt Kyuubi lend him some chakra for the jump they both knew was there, then as Naruto landed he knew he had to go faster and so he asked Kyuubi ' _Allow me to transform. Please?_ ' then Naruto felt it, Kyuubi's chakra flow forth and he knew what was next. He transformed and then as he got close enough to the meeting spot he turned back. Then as he emerged he transformed into himself with clothes on and noted that Neji was standing guard, like he agreed to, and nodded. Neji moved aside to reveal a slightly worn looking panel and soon as he went to move it, it budged and when he was behind it he tapped the ground and Neji climbed in then they both placed the twin locks on the door, they made for the hideout, in place. Neji then turned on a light and said "Tenten and Hinata will be here soon and they will come in form the other side, hopefully." Just then Naruto asked "So any spare clothes left for me?" Neji pointed to the chest with Naruto's picture above and said "Hinata and Tenten restocked it two days ago. Good thing to cause I can see through the transformation jutsu you used. Hinata and I have been training to get her Byakugan to match mine, she is able to hit pressure points in the chakra network." Just then Naruto heard a knock on the door they had locked he whispered "Neji who is it?" Neji activated his Byakugan and said "Sakura and Ino, you said you were not followed." Just then the other door opened and Hinata and Tenten slipped through, closing it and ensuring it was hidden and locked. "Hey, Naruto." Hinata said and she walked over to where he was and sat down next to him. Tenten did the same to Neji except they were making out then the door Naruto and Neji came through bulged inward and Sakura said "Might as well break the hinges." Naruto then undid the single bolt that held the door in place. Sakura and Ino tumbled in and Naruto shut the door behind them. "So Naruto why did you sneak off like that? We were in the middle of a conversion" Sakura then stopped herself and saw that Hinata and Naruto where close and Neji and Tenten were kissing, then noticed the four beds and how the each slid into the wall and the headboard slid down to cover them. Then Ino pointed out the way the beds slid together in two pairs. Then as they figured out this hide out and why the walls where soundproof from the outside but not from the inside. Just then they noticed how there was a stairway going downstairs then the sound of footsteps up the stairs "Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten you guys are late for the meeting." Came Temari's voice then Shikamaru said "Hurry up, else your ramen will get cold. And you know how we feel about having to reheat ramen." Temari said "Well you guys having dinner or not?" but when she went to see if they were doing something to keep themselves occupied she saw Ino and Sakura then, said "Shika mind making two more bowls of ramen, we got company." "Sure I may as well make three bowls since Naruto always wants seconds." "Sakura and Ino, let me guess you followed Naruto?" they both nodded and Naruto the felt Temari relax and say "Least he is not leading Kakashi, Jiraiya or Tsunade here." Just then there was a triple knock and then Kiba slipped through the door after Naruto opened it, latching it after closing. Then from the door on the other side of the room came a; seven, pause, two, pause, three knock and when Hinata opened it, down slid Ina, who upon spotting Kiba ran over to him and leapt into his lap. Then as they said "All right every plus two are here." Just then from Naruto and Neji's door came a three-one-five knock and Sakura opened the door saying "I know who it is." Then from the door came Sasuke, and he hugged Sakura. Sasuke then latched the door shut as he kissed Sakura. Then as Gaara said "Sasuke you had better have ditched that girl who is obsessed with you, or I will kill her, but until she shows up come have some ramen." Gaara then nodded to Ina and Naruto, then said "Come on everyone, let's eat." The group moved down the stairs and took respective places, each couple had the female sitting in the male's lap. However Naruto and Hinata sat side by side and Ino tried to sit in Sasuke's lap only to pushed out by Sakura. Then Ino sat miserably and none of them could blame her. Then as the dinner party subsided and several couples descended down another flight of stairs.

"Hinata?" Naruto called and he knew that he should not be in here considering that everyone stated only one person or couple bathing at a time and so Naruto transformed into a snake, very small snake, and slid under the door. Hinata looked up from her bath and saw the snake then motioned for him to go over there. Naruto slither over there and then Sakura came in saying "Hinata, Sasuke said there were two heat signatures in here and Naruto is missing. We thought he may have slipped in here but I don't see him." Sakura then walked out and Hinata held out her hand and the tiny ball that Naruto had turned his snake form into uncurled and then as Hinata laid her hand on the ground he slither off and then transformed into himself and then as Sakura went in to see if Hinata was all right she saw Naruto and how he was pretty much on the floor out cold from a nosebleed. Hinata then shrugged and went back to bathing as Sakura said "What did you do to him." Temari came in to see the blonde ninja out cold and then fact that some water was on the floor "Let me guess, he asked if he could join you, but when you stood up to tell him how you feel he passed out?" Hinata looked up and said "Yep, pretty much."

Naruto had transformed into a tiny snake and went to physically join Hinata, for the first time. When she stood up to pull him into the bath with her, he hadn't noticed Hinata's curves until then and he was attracted to her, and he passed out. Next thing he remembered is Neji saying "I give one chance and you blow it Naruto." Then he heard Sasuke say "Yeah he blew that chance you gave him big time. I wonder what the others will say when they hear about this." Naruto then got up and shook himself saying "Damn I messed up." Kiba then said "I thought you had seen each other naked before?" "We have, just never when Hinata is wet from a bath." "So you both have seen each other naked, but never actually seen each other nude and wet?" Kiba busted up laughing as Naruto answered "Right." Neji smirked and busted up laughing and Sasuke said "Very pathetic, very pathetic brother." No one was surprised at Sasuke's referring to Naruto as brother, they all had gotten over it two months ago. Naruto then gripped his brother's on the shoulder and said "So what do you guys want to do? Besides your girlfriends?" Kiba then said "How about we go to the training room and spar?" just then there was a knock and Shikamaru said "Naruto come on, Jiraiya is here to pick you up after your little 'stunt' in the bathroom." Naruto went upstairs and saw Tsunade, Hiashi, Iruka, Kakashi and Jiraiya. Then as he saw how disappointed both Hiashi and Iruka looked, he then heard Kyuubi say " _Come on let's go and run I sensed Hinata knows her dad is here but refuses to come see him. We will leave and never return._ " Naruto then felt Kyuubi's chakra spread through him and he lunged for the door which had been left open, and made it through in time. He transformed and leapt into the trees until he was well into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; line-height: 200%;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif';"Chapter 2/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; line-height: 200%;" align="center"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: FangSong;"Naruto's POV/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif';"Naruto ran far from the Hidden Leaf village. He knew that if he ever went back he would be persecuted, then he remembered that only those three where there would know and then the rest of the gang would as well. Then he heard footsteps and saw Sasuke carrying Sakura, Kiba carrying Ina, Neji carrying Tenten, Temari, Hinata and Shikamaru all running in the same direction and he stated "I am trying to protect you all by fleeing the Leaf village." Only it came out as "Ugh ugh uhgh." The Sasuke said "Doesn't matter why you are fleeing, it matters how far you flee." Just then Naruto sensed something coming up from below him and leapt back, then the branch he would have been on exploded and Naruto disappeared "Sasuke can you track him?" Hinata and Sakura asked. Sasuke then tried doing so and shook his head saying "He took off in multiple directions, at least fifteen clones." Then Sasuke used Sharingon and said "All them are clones." Hinata then heard a whisper in her head "emHinata use your Byakugan, to the west./em" Then as she did she saw Naruto turn and smile then he leapt off a cliff edge. "NARUTO WHY?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif';""NARUTO WHY?" was the last thing Naruto heard before he leapt over the edge. Then as he fell he felt himself try to move but he knew that he couldn't do anything as he fell. He then asked himself 'emWhy must I have to do this?/em" then Kyuubi said "emYou abandoned the one you love, why?/em" "emBecause, Kyuubi, I am a magnet for trouble that puts her life in danger. I need to just accept that I can have no one close enough to harm them./em" Naruto felt something grab hold and saw Sasuke with one long snake, coming off his arm, slightly biting his ankle. Not enough to hurt, not too little in which he could slip away, just enough of a bite to keep him from falling. Naruto then grasped the snake and used a little chakra to make it let go but he said "I am sorry for this. However it is for the best." He then let go of the snake and fell./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; line-height: 200%;" align="center"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: FangSong;"Hinata's POV/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif';""I am sorry for this. However it is for the best." Hinata could not believe what she had just heard. Naruto the let go of the snake and fell the remaining distance to the ground. Hinata heard a sickening crack and saw that Naruto was wounded. Hinata was just about to go after him when she felt a hand grip her arm and stop her. She turned to see who would try to keep her from Naruto. She turned only to see Neji and he hit the points to make her collapse and she fell into his arms, crying./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif';"Three hours later/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif';""So Naruto grasped one of Sasuke's snakes and made it let go of him then said 'I am sorry for this. However it is for the best.' then fell the rest of the way down the cliff wall?" Tsunade asked as she grieved for her lost grandson. Hinata was trying to comfort her and deal with the grief she had at the same time. "Yes lady Hokage, that is how it happened." Hinata felt empty inside and she knew that if Naruto did survive he would become stronger. Then she thought "emWhy did he have to leave?/em" just then Iruka showed up and said "He isn't at the bottom of the cliff they stated he fell from, however there is a place in the ground where it outlines his body perfectly, so he really did fall." Just then Hinata heard a whisper in her head "emHinata go to the cliff and bring lots of rope. Then follow the path of blood./em" Hinata then said "How high is the cliff he fell from?" Iruka then scratched his head and said "Three hundred meters, why?" "No time." Hinata raced out of there and bought three hundred twelve meters of rope and then bought a lot of kunai./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif';"At the cliff/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif';""Slow down Hinata." Tenten and Neji said together. "Just find a tree sturdy enough to support my weight at three hundred meters." Neji and Tenten found one, ten meters away from the cliff and it was large two feet across. Then as Hinata secured the rope and got out two kunai she bought, she heard branches rustle and Sakura came out saying "Going somewhere Hinata?" Hinata placed the two kunai in the wall and put her feet on them and repeated her motion of swinging down with Neji, Tenten and Sakura holding and releasing the rope. Then halfway down Hinata had two more kunai to place when the rope got lifted up. "Kiba, Ina, what you guys doing?" Hinata realized that they were trying to pull her up. Then as the rope went slack Hinata grabbed onto two kunai using chakra concentration on her feet and flipped over placing two more, and placed two more, and more until she had a path to climb up or down. Then she heard Kiba say "Well we had to help her case by making it look like the rope was there and no one saw it before. However now that there are kunai she will get blamed for this. We planned on saying 'Ina planned to bring Naruto back as a present for Hinata.' However now we can't." Hinata was at the bottom and said "Byakugan"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; line-height: 200%;" align="center"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: FangSong;"Naruto's POV/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: AR-SA;"Naruto turned as he heard a kunai dig into the rock wall he had hid behind while he healed. Then as two kunai tips pierced he knew that someone was looking for him. Then he heard Hinata say "Byakugan" And he knew she would be able to find him eventually. Then as he turned to run he heard Kiba say "Hold on if you are getting in trouble then we are too." He heard Ina say "I am with yah there." Then as Naruto hid he heard a light thump and knew Kiba had landed on all fours then he heard Ina say "Kiba yah know we could have taken the climbing path Hinata carved for us." Then he heard Sakura say "Sasuke come on." then he knew that most of his friends would be out searching for him. He went to move and then heard Sasuke say "I see him. He is behind the kunai Hinata laid into the wall." Hinata gasped and he sensed her chakra building and he ran, transforming as he ran./span/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif';"Chapter 3/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; line-height: 200%;" align="center"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: FangSong;"Hinata's POV/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif';""I see him. He is behind the kunai Hinata laid into the wall." Hinata knew that if she had put more force in putting the kunai in, she could have killed Naruto. Then she gathered up a large amount of chakra into her hand then punched the wall three feet from the kunai. She ran after him but he had transformed and when she managed to figure which way he went she had lost him. "Damn it." Neji just held her until she stopped crying and searched for where Naruto could have gone./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; line-height: 200%;" align="center"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: FangSong;"Naruto's POV/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: AR-SA;"Naruto watched from a tree branch. He knew that he should go and comfort her, only Neji would immobilize him, and then the rest of them would drag him back to the village. Then he would have run away again. He knew that it would happen even should he move. Then Tenten approached Neji and asked "No luck finding him?" "No Hinata tracked him here then lost him." Tenten noticed how one of the branches in the tree leading down two paths had a shadow and she threw kunai at the spot about where the shadow's owner would be. Then as a fox like creature burst forth from the tree Neji held Tenten back and said "Go get the others. Naruto doesn't want to come back, for our safety, so we may as well let him live like a beast until he learns that he belongs with Hinata." Naruto heard Neji's bitterness and knew even if he returned Neji would kill him for abandoning Hinata like that./span/p 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _Hinata's POV_

Two years later

"Hinata, let me in. It's eight in the morning, and you haven't slept in twenty four hours." Sakura stated. Hinata then walked over to her door and unlocked her doorji him live like a beaast hen ee feet from the taexpld . Sakura said "You really need to get out more, Hinata. You need to start dating again, it has been two years. Face it, he isn't coming back." Just then Tenten burst in saying "Hinata, it's Neji. He saw someone and said 'I am going to kill him.' I think it may be Naruto." Hinata grabbed Tenten's hand and they burst out of the room running along rooftops until they saw Neji fighting someone dressed in black robes with a cracked Leaf village headband. Then the person focused an orange sphere of chakra, then he leapt forth and Neji dodged only for the chakra orb to unravel and envelop Neji until he was wrapped in orange ribbons of chakra then the chakra dissipated and then Neji was unmoving but still breathing, like he was immobilized. Then the stranger looked straight at Hinata and she shivered knowing who it was, ' _Naruto you came back. I just knew you would._ ' Hinata went to run to Naruto when he pointed behind her. She turned and saw Sasuke running towards her, and behind her Naruto, so she took a fighting stance and said "Sasuke you want him you go through me." But Sasuke stopped and said "Hinata that may be his body but not his soul, or his love for you." Hinata ran towards Naruto and saw that he was ready to catch her. She leapt and fell into his arms, embracing her beloved Naruto and noticed how he seemed to strengthen her by just holding her.

 _Naruto's POV_

Hinata was running towards Naruto and he opened his arms to catch her. He caught her and to negate the effect of using his true chakra, he channeled Kyuubi's chakra into Hinata, and together they simply sat there, by Neji who had started to move and had Tenten by his side glaring daggers at Naruto. Tsunade and Jiraiya showed up to see Neji starting to move stiffly and then saw Hinata sitting in the lap of someone who seemed to leak chakra, which Hinata soaked up like a sponge, then they noticed how the chakra that seemed to linger was definitely resembling Naruto's and Kyuubi's mixed, but Hinata seemed to soak up the stranger's chakra only directly from them. Then he spoke up "Pervy sage, Granny Tsunade, I am glad I didn't have to try to find you carrying Hinata. No offense Hinata?" she simply shrugged and said "None taken." Naruto then continued "It would be hard to explain why someone was leaping from rooftop to rooftop while carrying Hinata. It would make the wrong 'first' impression on most. Neji here thought I should just turn around and go back to where ever I ran off to, only he didn't hear me out so I had to subdue him. Then Hinata ran and leapt at me so I caught her, not wanting to see her hurt anymore." Naruto then shifted to reveal one arm covered in strange symbols and said "These allow me merge my chakra with the ever present flow from Kyuubi and double the effectiveness I have. But they come at a cost, I can have no contact with anyone knowing who I am." Naruto paused and everyone present except Hinata was horrified, Hinata simply giggled and laid a kiss on Naruto's lips "I am kidding, I just can't lose control of my limitless chakra, or I will slowly burn my limb to a crisp. I can also let my mixed chakra flow forth into someone else like I am doing with Hinata here." Hinata then said "That is what you are doing to me? I could have said it was something else like holding me in your lap and being nearby and here for me ready to make up for the two years you were gone." Naruto then simply pulled Hinata closer and deeper into his lap and leaned back to pull her deeper when Hiashi showed and said "Hinata mind telling me who it is you are sitting the lap of?" Hinata simply shrugged and pointed to Sasuke and Tsunade. Hiashi didn't know Naruto was of Uchiha blood. Hinata went to explain when Naruto simply said "Long time no see, Hiashi." Hiashi then shrugged then said "Naruto?" Naruto then simply took his Leaf village headband and put a line on one side and a curve on the other. Then he connected the two with the two halves of the Leaf village symbol. It formed a strange mark and he said "I only came to see how things were doing but I will be in town getting supplies to build my house" Hiashi then snorted and said "You build a house, highly unlikely, just like you besting Neji for a second time. Hinata get out of his lap before I tell Neji to subdue both you and him then lock you up, and send him away." Hinata felt the flow of chakra increase and she was loving it. Naruto simply said "Try to subdue me Neji, try again. I will only use one hand." Neji stood and Naruto said "I will also be sitting down so it should be even." Neji took three swings at Naruto but none of them connected with anything except for a strange orange-ish chakra that solidified then liquefied, constantly protecting Naruto and Hinata. Then Hinata said "Naruto I will fall asleep if you don't start moving, so give me a piggy back while fighting Neji?" she moved around so she was on his back and he stood. She snuggled in tight and held onto Naruto lazily as if she couldn't fall off. Neji came at Naruto and managed to hit one point only to see more of the strange, orange dust like, chakra appear. Then as Neji hit six points he noticed how Naruto took one step back, then used one hand and made a split finger hand sign then said "Chakra synthesis, sand village ultimate defense mimicry, chakra manipulation-jutsu. Kyuubi sandstorm." Then Neji was launched into the air as Naruto appeared beneath him and yet the one carrying Hinata was still in the same spot. Then as another Naruto appeared slamming Neji into the ground. Then as the two clones vanished in a large burst of the sand like chakra, Naruto stood one hand extended the other holding Hinata's hands. Then all the chakra-dust flew into one orb in Naruto's extended hand, then as he said "Destructive eye no-jutsu." but he aimed for the forest instead of Neji and threw it then pulled Hinata around and released an immense enough amount of chakra-dust and cover the forest in front of the group. Then he said "Chakra wall no-jutsu." And he did so just in time because the blast shook the village and the wall cracked in many places, but didn't shatter. Then as he let the wall flow back into him they all saw what raw chakra can do. "Hiashi that would have killed us all if I hadn't thrown it and made an encircling wall to stop it from doing anything other than detonate and show you what it, what I, am capable of." Hiashi was a very pale white and Hinata said "Now you see why I love him, so much strength and so much perseverance, but you also see what he is capable of now that he has more control over his power and Kyuubi. Before he couldn't control it at all so he had no way to siphon or allow it to be borrowed by someone willing to take." Hiashi then asked "Hinata is that why you don't want to let him leave, so you can make yourself into a chakra dumpster, full of his chakra?" just then Naruto felt Kyuubi send a small trickle, compared to what Hinata was drawing forth, and sent it into Hiashi who stumbled as if struck and slowly he fell to his knees. He then begged "Please make it stop." But Kyuubi went to increase the amount Hiashi was taking when Hinata started to demand more, by pulling Naruto closer and looking sad, Naruto the diverted the flow into her and heard her sigh with delight. "So Hiashi, you just took about what was a twentieth of what Hinata was pulling from me and she just took the five percent trickle Kyuubi was flowing towards you, so she is very strong and it is helping her." Hinata then said "How about we all just go to my place and party, I feel like I can party for several days. Probably could too." Hinata then turned Naruto around and said "Naruto mind giving me a piggyback ride to my house?" he pulled her onto his back and said "Here we go, now hang on tight Hinata." But Hinata had already fallen asleep because she had been focusing on staying awake to see if Naruto would come back. However her body responded by clinging to Naruto in a vice grip.

"Hinata come on wake up, I didn't mean for you take all that chakra." Naruto said after he laid her out on her bed. He then pulled most of his chakra out to find she wasn't giving it up. He then shut the faucet she had made out of him. Then as he saw her sleeping peacefully he sensed Neji was using Byakugan so he simply sat on the edge of her bed and watched her slumber. "Naruto you dope. This is your chance to make things right, she talks in her sleep and says 'Naruto come to bed, hurry before Hiashi gets here to see you standing there just looking.' She dreamed you would come back for her alone, and to be with her alone. Now if you climb into bed with her she will be happy and most likely, will help you by staying with you, and she will be in her personal heaven. Hurry up Naruto." Naruto then pulled the covers back and slid underneath them to hold Hinata close. Then she turned and said "Hi Naruto, honey, you spend the night or did you just arrive?" then when Neji cracked up and Tenten quietly said "shut up" Hinata realized that she wasn't dreaming then realized that she and Naruto were under the same covers, and in her room no less. She then went to stand and was woozy, like she had no chakra left. The she felt the strange chakra she had been using earlier flow forth into her and she was steadier and she smiled at Naruto who noticed that she went from shy to courageous, soon as he opened the trickle he had prepared to help her. Then she shut the door and locked it, surprising Naruto. She did the same to her windows.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _Hinata's POV_

' _Naruto is in my bed with me! Does that mean he likes me?_ ' Hinata thought she turned and said "So you climbed into my bed while I was asleep in your arms, and unable to tell you whether I wanted you in there with me, just what did you think you were doing?" Hinata heard Neji whisper "Hinata thinks he did her." Naruto then turned red in the face and seemed to be guiltless on that, but she could have sworn he rubbed against her crotch so she asked "Naruto, did you do anything?" his shoulders dropped as he sighed and said "Hinata why would I do anything to hurt you?" Hinata then reddened and thought ' _So he does like me enough to climb into bed, but not enough to just kiss me and take me right now?_ ' she then grabbed Naruto and whispered in his ear "You had better do one of two things; either me or leave. So what's it gonna be Naruto?" she tried her best to seductively caress his head and slowly stood up. Then Naruto took a deep breath then looked around almost as if trying to escape. ' _Damn it, I pushed too far. Now he is going to leave._ ' Hinata thought to herself furiously, but when Naruto placed a kiss on her lips she was shocked and then she kissed back. Then as he began removing the robe to reveal a jumpsuit like his old one, he simply undid one button and the robes fell and the jumpsuit hit the ground. Then as Hinata watched he simply grasped her shirt and then it was on the doorknob then her pants were by the windowsill. Hinata stood the in her bra and panties, as Naruto stood there with his underwear on, then she reached around on her upper back until she found her bra clasp. She undid it without a second thought. Then she watched as Naruto simply reached out to grasp them, but she covered them with her hands and made sure to let him see the nipples, and then she was slowly massaging her breasts.

 _Naruto's POV_

' _Hinata is playing with her nipples, and she is teasing me at the same time._ ' Naruto thought to himself as he looked her over, he noticed the thong she had on. Hinata massaged her breasts fully showing off her nipples ' _Is she trying to get me hard, because if so it is working._ ' Naruto thought to himself as Hinata stopped massaging her breasts to undo the strings holding her thong in place, and when it fell away Naruto gasped at the fact that she could easily handles his cock. He simply removed his underwear and pulled Hinata into his lap, and then as they fell onto her bed he pulled himself into her.

 _Hinata's POV_

' _He is huge, prepare to get deflowered! Hinata you had better not lose him._ ' Hinata heard a thought sent by her inner courage, as Naruto displayed himself with pride. Then as she stepped forward Naruto pulled her into his lap and then as they fell back onto her bed, himself into her, and then they both froze as the door rattled and Kiba said "Naruto? Ina heard you were back in town, you in there?" Naruto then said "Kiba mind telling Ina to meet us at the training grounds around" Hinata looked at the clock and figured they had about four hours to screw before anybody needed to know so she said "Four thirty?" Kiba said "Wait you're in Hinata's room, and you want more time? Holy crap, sorry you two didn't mean to interrupt."

 _Kiba's POV_

"Holy crap, sorry you two didn't mean to interrupt." Kiba knew that Ina may be along to see if Naruto was in town, so he ran towards their house.

He opened the door to see Ina in her forging apron, making a mask carved with a fox's head, and when she saw him she set the mask down. She ran up and hugged him "KIBA!" was what he heard before Sasuke walked in and asked "The mask almost done?" he seemed timid almost, like he was still unregistering that Naruto was back, but then he said "Well I may as well go visit my brother, by the way Kiba was he at Hinata's?" Kiba then kissed Ina and said "He was, but give them fifty minutes alone."

Forty minutes later

 _Naruto's POV_

"So Hinata, was it as pleasing for you as it was for me?" Naruto asked. Hinata then simply laid her head in the crook of his neck and said "Yes it was, thank you Naruto." She simply laid her lips on his arm and kissed his muscles, then placed a not-so-teasing kiss on his chest, then neck and lastly his lips. Then as he placed his hands under her butt she shivered and asked "Why didn't you grab my ass while we fucked?" Naruto then slid his hand up from her ass to her clitoris and made her shiver. Then as he licked her clit playfully he slid his hand back down to her butt, then his other hand went to her back and gripped on her shoulder. Then as a clone he made during sex handed them both clothes to change into, they transformed into the clothes. Then Hinata's cousin Neji knocked on the door and said "Naruto, Sasuke is here to see you. He says that something is on the move outside." Just then the door opened and the clone disappeared and in strode Sasuke who simply said "Enemy is mobilizing, had Ina prepare some masks to hide among them to capture them alive, yours was the last. Ina made a total of twelve masks, one for each of the eleven members of the strike team and one for you, Naruto. You and Hinata will draw two them away from the village and use clones of yourselves to trap them, then impersonate them to create more openings, be sure to leave bloody clothes where you 'killed the ninjas' you impersonate."

"So Hinata who all is in the strike force?" Naruto asked as Hinata simply stated "Me, Ina, Kiba, Gaara, Ino, Sasuke, Sakura, Temari, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, and you, why do you ask?" "Because if the group is twelve people, what if only one out of us all walks away?" Hinata then placed her lips on his and whispered "We all will come back, if our trump card doesn't get himself worried over nothing." Naruto realized because no one except for Tsunade and Jiraiya, plus the strike team, knew he was back as a Leaf village shinobi he was the trump card and he knew that it was better that way. "So after this you wanna go get some ramen?" Hinata lit up and said "Yes I do, and we could stop by your place on the way home." Hinata lifted her eyebrows up twice and then placed a kiss on Naruto's lips.

 _Hinata's POV_

Hinata wasn't sure if Naruto got the idea of what she was asking, so she kissed him on the lips. Then when he tried to dominate her mouth, she pushed back with her tongue. Then as they arrived at the meeting point they disengaged their tongue war and simply locked lips for a moment then pulled apart to see most everyone was there. Then as they sat down, Rock Lee showed up and looked at Hinata siting in Naruto's lap and asked "Who is Hinata with?" Naruto then nodded and said "Bushy Brow." Lee then looked like he was seeing a ghost, and by one account he was, then gasped "Naruto?" "Good to see you Bushy Brow, how have you been doing?" Lee went to answer when Sakura and Sasuke showed up saying "OK, everyone split up into your pairing, Lee go back and tell Kakashi that the mission is underway." "Got it." was Lee's answer. Then as the rest of the group split up into pair Hinata looked at Naruto and she nodded. "Let's go." Naruto stated as he felt Kyuubi's transformative chakra flow forth into him and Hinata because she seemed to siphon off some of it, then as they both said "Transform." they knew what would happen. Soon the ninja saw two mini-Kyuubis and two leapt after them. Once Naruto stopped, Hinata stopped and turned to see that their plan was working and when the two ninja got close. Naruto and Hinata let loose with a focus chakra blast then, they were upon their targets and quietly snapped the necks of each target. Then as they got the robes on the dropped the clothes with blood from the targets, and kunai pierce marks. Then they ran back to where the group was waiting and then they noticed that only two people were there, and saw many more emerge from many directions, Hinata's chakra enhanced nose picked up the smell of most of the rest of the strike team and as one they converged on the remaining two.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _Naruto's POV_

"So you took so long, because you interrogated one of the people we are impersonating?" "Yep." was Ina's answer and Kiba smirked and said "She nearly boiled his blood. And that smell you are complaining about, Hinata, is his blood." Naruto then was outraged that Kiba could seem outraged about Hinata's senses were amplified so he said "Hey Kiba. It isn't Hinata's fault she now acts as a syphon for Kyuubi's raw chakra. She has to deal with it and she only takes a small amount compared to what she took the first day I came, I think, can't tell how much she draws unless I think of how much I want her to get. I think about how to keep her safe and her syphoning my chakra may prove helpful, want to know how?" Kiba looked murderous as did Neji, but they asked "How?" "I can pull other's chakra to replenish my own, or my allies, and I drain enough to incapacitate even Kyuubi, if she was in another shinobi. However Hinata transformed on her own when she drew on the raw chakra I used to get their attention, but she could hear my thoughts and I could hear hers." Just then Naruto heard Hinata's voice in his head ' _Naruto, we can still hear each other's thoughts._ ' ' _I know, Hinata. However if they know that we can hear each other's thoughts they will be freaked out and try to get us to go back to the village for Jiraiya to break the link. Plus we can envision what we will do after we complete this mission._ ' Hinata then nodded and Naruto knew that he should tell someone but then his heightened, heightened senses ( **Author's note:** his heightened senses are heightened even more because he shares all abilities with someone and it creates a wide 'security zone' so yeah) picked up a hostile presence. "I sense someone nearby." Naruto stated. Sakura then said "Yeah I sense we are going to be late because you decided to tell stories." She then looked at Sasuke who simply shouted "Everyone move it, or do you want to have latrine duty tonight?" everyone realized why they were seeming like the leading members. Then as Naruto thought back he felt a ripple in the ground and saw something.

He felt a ripple in the ground and saw something. Someone, holding a girl. Bleeding and pale, she looked as if she had been torn up by a rabid wolf, but she whispered "It's ok, I always wanted you to know how I truly felt. If I have to die to protect you, so be it." then the person turned and Naruto saw the guy's face, himself, and then he became a miniature Kyuubi with six tails.

End vision

In the enemy camp

Naruto and Hinata were the slowest so they got latrine duty, but they both used shadow clone jutsu, so they decided to snoop around the camp. They ran into Ina who was standing guard, most likely for Kiba, and decided to go around her. Then after several minutes they came to a large building, then as they tried the door to find it locked, they heard Pain's voice " _So are the plan's to acquire the nine-tails fox, are they ready for implementation?_ " " _Yes sir._ " They heard someone else say. Then the door burst open to reveal Pain and he walked out and yelled "Everyone assemble." Everyone did except the real Naruto and Hinata in disguise. The clones are waiting on the outskirts and then as one the clones ran forward looking like Naruto and Hinata. Then as the jutsu wore off they became logs and everyone looked around but Naruto then bolted and transformed then Hinata transformed and they ran off in multiple directions.

 _Ina's POV_

She saw Naruto, in Kyuubi form, and another mini-Kyuubi run off in another direction ' _Probably a clone, or maybe it is Hinata. What do you think Kira?_ ' then as her demon answered ' _Most likely Hinata, trying to divert Pain's forces._ ' she saw Kiba and he motioned her to come on. Then as she followed her boyfriend she noticed how her chakra was lowering until she had to draw on Kira's chakra. Then as they got further away Ina noticed how Kiba seemed different, then he asked "Ina, how do you feel? You feel like throwing up?" Ina realized why Kiba was asking and she shook her head, he simply sighed and said "Good, for now. You and me need to be easier with our sex." Kiba then stopped and said "I smell Naruto and Hinata."

 _Hinata's POV_

' _Naruto we need to see if we can do it while transformed._ ' ' _Later, after we get back home._ '


End file.
